pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
House Points
]] House points are points students earn for their houses in the competition for the House Cup. Students receive house points for finding items, successfully brewing potions and winning Wizard's Duels. Other ways to gain house points may be added in the future. The first Pottermore House Cup was awarded on July 5th, 2012; the second one was awarded on November 21st, 2012; the third was awarded on April 25th, 2013; and the fourth was awarded on September 12th, 2013. The fifth cup was on awarded on March 30th, 2014. The sixth cup was awarded to Slytherin in May of 2015. The most recent cup was awarded to Hufflepuff on September 9th, 2015. Points Points can be gained for a number of things in Pottermore, including the following: 1 point *Collecting a book, galleon or Chocolate Frog card for the first time (gifting and recollecting does not earn you another point): 1 point *Duelling a student of another House: 5 points to the winner, 0 points to the loser, no points awarded for a tie *Successfully brewing a potion: **Antidote to Common Poisons: 25 points **Cure for Boils: 8 points (0 points for practising) **Forgetfulness Potion: 15 points **Herbicide: 9 points **Sleeping Draught: 25 points **Wideye or Awakening Potion: 100 points **Swelling Solution: 50 points ** Polyjuice Potion: 0 points (this is a forbidden potion in Hogwarts, hence it awards no points) *Failing to brew a potion successfully: **0 or -5 points depending on whether you blow up your cauldron or not. Current standings At midnight PST one week before the House Cup was to be awarded, the House Cup point totals were hidden from public view. However, certain pages and actions within Pottermore, continued to occasionally reveal point totals. These leaks were reported and combined to derive the live current standings. Pottermore is apparently unaware of the leaks at present. One site reporting the totals in near real-time is housecup.info. * Visit housecup.info or similar sites to view the current House Cup standings during the final week before the Cup is awarded. Notes *According to the Pottermore Terms & Conditions: "House Points will be reset to zero every time the ‘House Cup’ is awarded." Trivia *It was possible for students to cheat to gain house points more quickly (if pricily) by starting to brew a potion and then changing their computer's time, which would increase the time for which the potion had been brewing. This glitch allowed students to successfully brew a potion in a few minutes instead of waiting the whole 85–100 minutes. It has now been fixed and students have to wait the full time for each potion.This was known as the time turner glitch. Also this was used to sabotage other houses for people wanting an opposing house to lose points by not brewing the potion the correct way. *Originally, the House Points totals were calculated by multiplying the House total by the percentage of students in that House, to prevent Houses with many more students from winning by numbers. However, the Pottermore Help page now states: "Every point you earn is added to the overall house total", so it can be assumed that it has been changed. Now they use a complex algorithm to aid the Pottermore team to help with figuring out the House point totals. As said on http://www.housecup.info/, the Pottermore team calculates House points based on the dedication and skill of the Houses' witches and wizards. See also *House points on the Harry Potter Wiki *Pottermore Help: Houses and house points *Pottermore Terms & Conditions: Galleons and house points Category:Hogwarts Category:Pottermore